World Of Chances
by xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx
Summary: Mitchie Torres , Sister to famous popstar Nate Torres. They haven't see each other in years. but when they do what wil happen  and how do they see eacother again. **first chapter is preview of story** Read and Review. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason/?
1. Story Preview and Idea

**Hey guys so I deleted my story... I just had a huge writers block and couldnt continue. Im sorry for all the people who were reading it. But! I do have another story idea so tell me what you think of it!**

**Story Idea: Mitchie Torres. Sister of the famous Nate Torres. They havent seen each other in the years of his fame. One day while visiting a hospital to see the Sick children he sees a girl that resembles his sister, but he shakes it off. The next day he comes back again and sees the same girl. He decides to go talk to her. Is it Mitchie? And will his band mates find out about the sister they never knew he had? Will Mitchie forgive him for what he did? Will there be romance between the group. And dont forget Mitchie's best friend Caitlyn who has stayed with her through everything. Will there be romance? **

**So yea that's the story idea tell me what ylu think about it. **

**Preview **

**Connect Three Standing Outside of St. Georges hospital**

**For the second Nate sees that girl again and decides to go talk to her **

_I walk up to this girl. She looks so much like Mitchie, but it cant be her why would she be here. She is facing the window so I tap her gently on the shoulder._

_She turns arround. It is Mitchie! What is she doing in the hospital. _

"_Mitchie!" I asked shocked. _

_**Talking to his sister was harder then he thought and his band mates were getting annoying.**_

"_Dude, how do you know that girl?"_

"_Why must you talk to her?"_

"_Because she is my sister!" _

"_Sister?"_

**He remembers Caity and how hard this is actually going to be.**

"_C'mon Caity, just let me talk to her..." I begged. _

"_No, Nate what dont you get she doesnt want to talk to you. You left her, and it hurt her bad Nate."_

_What have I done..._

**Will he finally have his moment to talk to her. **

"_Mitchie Please wait!" _

_she spun arround on her heal looking at me angrily. _

**Meeting the band.**

_Mitch, this is Jason and Shane, guys this is my sister Mitchie" _

_Jason gives her a big hug while Shane just locks eyes with her. _

_Weird._

**Little did they know there is more to this story and Mitchie's Story. This group will soon become one of best friends and romances hitting hurdles along the way. **

**Thank you for reading the preview! And tell me what you thing about this story idea if you like it I will keep writing. Thanks! Read and Review! **

**~xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am so excited to write this story and my first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Im sorry it took so long to update I wanted it to be perfect and it also took me forever to type because I dislocated my thumb-_- anyways on with the story . Please Read and Review so I know what you think so far!Oh and I will not be making the story in P.O.V.'s only in third person. **

**Disclaimer : I Do not own camp rock or Make a wish Foundation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Connect Three's Tour bus pulled in front of St. Georges Hospital. Why are they at a hospital you may ask. Make a wish Foundation. Connect Three was visiting the sick children in the cancer ward. Make a wish Foundation is a program where famous people whether they are sports stars,actors, or musicians go and visit the ill for a day...

The bus door opened and out stepped the oldest of the group Jason Greene. Jason love to visit the kids in the hospital in fact he lived for it. He was the big kid of the group always care free and happy. The next person to step off was the infamous pop star Shane Gray. He was known as the heart breaker of the group and needed an attitude check sometimes. Last to step off the bus was the youngest of the group , Nate Torres. Nate was the serious one of the group always taking things into his hands. He was more closed off about certain things. He had his secrets.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Jason walking towards the entrance. The boys nodded and followed. Walking up to the entrance Nate stopped. He had a very weird feeling in his stomach. He stared at the entrance Shane's voice breaking his thoughts.

"Nate you coming man?" Shane asked a curious look on his face. Nate nodded and jogged to catch up with his band mate, the feeling never leaving his stomach.

* * *

><p>Mitchie Torres sat in her hospital room staring at a picture of her and her parents. She missed them, but she could never forgive them for what they did to her. Parents were supposed to love you no matter what, through sickness and health. There not just supposed to leave you at the hospital and suddenly disappear. Mitchie was all alone, she does have a brother but he left her to and they haven't spoken in years. She thought about calling him but every time she picked up the phone she chickened out.<p>

Mitchie was brought out of her thoughts when her best friend flew through the door, Mitchie fumbled to hide the picture but Caitlyn saw it.

"Mitchie stop looking at that picture, it is only going to keep you in the past and in pain." Caitlyn said knowingly but caring at the same time. Caitlyn knew her best friend was still in pain from what her family did. Hell she cant even believe they did that.

"I know Cait, but can't I have hope that they will come back to me one day?" Mitchie asked, "and did anyone call for me, anyone at all?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"Maybe one day they will come back and no one has called, I'm sorry." Mitchie nodded looking at her lap tears showing in her eyes. Caitlyn walked up to her best friend and hugged her. She hated that she had to deal with all this and her illness on top of it. She knew Mitchie was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help her. She wished she could, she hoped something would happen to Mitchie to turn her life around.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the elevator Shane, Nate, and Jason met the doctor running the floor. He told them the basics of who is the ward. Kids of all ages some with terminal cases and others that just have been here for ever trying to get better. He said there are very few older kids but there are some. The doctor then thanked them for doing this for the kids and how it would make most of there days. The boys just nodded and said they were glad to do it.<p>

The doctor led them to the door and told them wait until he signaled them to come in.

"Kids, we have a surprise for you so I want you all to look towards the door." The doctor said. He waved them in. When they walked in they heard gasps and saw shocked faces on all the kids.

"Hey guys!" Jason said happily. "As most of you know we're Connect Three and we are here to spend the day with you!" After the brief introduction the boys split up and each met different kids around the room. While Nate was walking around the room he saw and older girl across the hall in a hospital gown and he guessed her friend sitting by the window there backs to him.

"Thats Mitchie, she is the oldest and doesn't want to be bothered by anyone so I wouldn't go over there and talk to her if I were you ." a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a nurse looking over his shoulder at the girl.

Mitchie? Could it be my Mitchie? My baby sister?

"Why doesn't she like anyone?"Nate asked generally curious. The nurse sighed and looked towards him.

"Mitchie came in here a bubbly, happy, carefree teenager even when she found out she had cancer. She always had a smile on her face. But her parents left one night like they always did and never came back. We think it was because Mitchie was supposed to have surgery to remove the cancer and they couldn't pay for it. I wish there was something we could do for her."

Nate shook his head sadly, how could someone do that to there child. Although he wasn't the most innocent. He has a baby sister he left at home and hasn't spoken to her since he became famous.

"Did she have the surgery?" Nate asked looking back at the girl(Mitchie).

"No, without the money the hospital board wont let us do anything to help her and soon her condition is going to get worse." The nurse said sadly. She shook her head and walked away.

Nate looked back at the girl and couldn't help but feel that he knew her, but just because she had the same first name as his sister didn't mean anything. He turned around deciding that tomorrow he would go up and talk to that girl.

"Nate man come on its time to go, we are gonna come back tomorrow." Shane said saying good bye to the children and walking out.

Nate said his goodbyes and with that Connect Three left the hospital waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Mitchie wondered what all the commotion was but she was just to into her own thoughts to listen anything coming out of the doctors mouth. She and Caitlyn were across the hall sitting by a window just talking. She felt as if someone was watching her from behind but never turned around to look. She just stayed and talked to Caitlyn until visiting hours were over.<p>

"Bye Mitch, I will see you the same time tomorrow?" Cait asked.

"Yea, Cait its not like I can go anywhere." Mitchie said with a bitter chuckle.

"I love you, night". Cait said hugging her. "I love you too."

And with that the girls parted ways not knowing what was to come of tomorrow.

**Okay so I am finally done with chapter one! Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review so I know what you think so far. Once again thank you for reading and sorry it took so long! Byee 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Sorry its been so long since I have updated but I finally got a new computer! I am so sorry that it has taken this long but I promise to start updating again, if you guys promise to keep reading. : ) So anyway I know you'll want to get on with the chapter soooo bye! Read and Review Please! **

MITCHIE waited patiently for the doctor to examine her before she could finally be with Caitlyn. Yes, Caitlyn was here just as she promised. The bond between the two of them was more then best friends , they were sisters. Not by blood but where it counts. .

"Alright Mitchie, everything looks good for now, but we're going to try and call you parents again. " The doctor said.

1Mitchie just turned to him and whispered "don't bother. " Shocked by her reaction he just 2 Caitlyn to talk to her friend.

NATE looked at the hospital entrance feeling somewhat nervous. He knew it was big possibility that this girl 'Mitchie' isn't his sister. But after the nurse said her name he cant get her out of his head. He should of never left her, and he just misses her.

"Hey Nate, you coming man?" Jason Called.

Nate nodded and ran over to them. "Lets do this." He said.

Nates friends didn't know what was going on with him, they didn't know he had a sister, only a mom and dad that he didn't want to talk about. So they left it at that, they never talked about his family ever.

Walking into the hospital Nates stomach began to twist, he was extremely nervous. He walks into the cancer ward and sees Mitchie sitting by the window.

"its now or never." He whispered to himself. He was about to say something when the girl just suddenly turned around looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked shocked.

MITCHIE saw him walking up to her through the window she was staring through. At first she didn't believe it but as he got loser she knew he was there and before he said anything she decided to turn around and give her best 'I hate you' look. Even though on the inside we estatic to see him, she had missed him.

"Mitchie?" Nate said.

She glared at him and said "Yup that's me, im surprised you recognized me. " He winced at her tone. He tried to say something else but she cut him off .

"Go away Nate, just get away from me." As MItchie is walking away she starts to feel dizzy and instead of waking pass Nate she passes out and he catches her.

The last thing she heard was Nate yelling "Help please someone help my sister!"

NATE was a nervous wreck and no one would tell him what was wrong with his sister. It wasn't until he saw this curly haired brunette run into the emergency room, did his train of thought differ.

"What happened?, where's Mitchie is she okay?" The girl questioned quickly, ords just falling out of her mouth. The nurse patted her on the back and whispered in her ear pointing to Nate. The girl immediately put a glare on her face, wait a minute Nate recognized her face he just didn't remember her name…

The girl walked up to him slowly a glare on his face, before Nate could ask her name she started speaking.

"What? Don't remember me Nate? Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar. Your sisters best friend." Nate stood there dumbfounded at the girl in front of him. This was not the Caitlyn Gellar he remembered.

Before he could say anything again she asked "What are you doing here?" With a curious yet venomous glare on her face.

"I was here to visit the kids… and I just saw Mitchie today but she passed out on me… why Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted back. Nate could tell that she had a wall up, hell why wouldn't she.

Nate was starting to lose his patience though. His baby sister he hasn't seen in years just passed out on him, he had a right to know.

"Caitlyn pleas tell me what's wrong with her " He asked nicely trying to get it out of her.

She just shrugged a smug look on her face. That's it Nate is going to blow.

"Caitlyn, just tell me whats wrong with my sister!" He yelled startling her, but she quickly recovered with, "Why should I? Where have you been these past few years, I'm all Mitchie has now! Your whole family left her including you, it would be better if you would just disappear before she wakes up!"

Nate sat there not knowing what to say. What did she mean her whole family left? Were his parents still alive…?

MITCHIE woke up with a bright light shining in her eyes, she groaned.

"Ah, Ms. Torres we see you're awake" She nodded. "We have some bad news for you. " The doctor said.

Mitchie nodded telling the doctor to continue.

"We're very sorry but your cancer is growing and since we haven't been doing anything about it is just going to get worse, so we are going to try and get a hold of your parents again. " Mitchie nodded putting her wall up showing no emotion. As soon as the doctor left Mitchie broke down. Letting everything out that she has been holding in this whole time.

When Caitlyn walked into the room Mitchie tried to hide her face but it didn't work and Caitlyn ran up to her best friend bringing her into a hug.

"Mitch.. its going to be okay, ill find the money for it I promise. I'll help you as much as I can.. please just stop crying, I hate to see you upset." Caitlyn said getting teary eyed knowing that very soon the end was coming.

When both girls calmed down Mitchie turned to Cait and whispered "Caitlyn Can you bring my brother in..?" Caitlyn stared at her before asking "are you sure Mitchie?"

Mitchie nodded saying "I have to forgive him before anything happens or he wont forgive himself. " Cait nodded understanding , and went to go get Nate.

NATE didn't know how long he was sitting there before he heard foot steps down the hallway. It was Caitlyn but she wasn't looking at him, she was more interested in her show laces.

"She wants to see you." She whispered. He nodded getting up and Making his way into her room. It broke his heart seeing his little sister in the hospital and the fact that she can't even look him in the eye bothers him.

He took the seat next to her bed and she finally turned to him and said "I'm Sorry." Nate looked at her confused…

"Your Sorry? .. for what? If anything I should be the one who is sorry. Mitchie and I really amd sorry I didn't mean to leave you… before he could finish she covered his mouth with her hands and brought him into a hug. Nate noticed that it wasn't the tightest of hugs but seemed to be the only strength she had left.

"Mitchie why are you here? Where's mom and dad? " Nate asked all at once.

Mitchie knew that this was going to happen.

" Okay ill tell you but its going to be short because it hurts to much. " Mitchie said . Nate nodded nad she continued. "A few monthes ago I came here because I kept finding random bruises and bumps in or on my skin. I went through a bunch of test and found out I had Lukemia. Mom and dad were by my side 100% until the bills starting popping up and then they just disappeared. " Nate looked at her anger taking over his whole body. "which sucks because they had to stop all the test they were doing because I myself didn't have the money for it so I have just been sitting here in the hospital waiting to… too . ." She couldn't finish her sentence and broke down in tears.

Nate jumped up pulling his sister into a hug. "shhhhh. Babygirl im here now everything is okay, I promise you everything is going to be okay. " She shakes her head. "it wont be Nate, these are my last few months alive if I don't find the money …. " she trailed off.

"Im going to pay for every test you need, Mitchie you're my sister that I just got back and nothing will take you away from me . I promise you Mitchie. I Promise.

**Awhhhh. Such a cute reunion. Sorry if the chapter sucks but I had to get back into the swing of things. Also if you could leave a review and tell me if you want me to like write it in a pov or just keep going how I am. Also read and review and tell me how you liked my story ! Next Chapter coming up soooooooon. **

1

2


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while and im not going to give any excuse but just an apology for my readers. I know it personally bothers me when someone doesn't update so I am sorry and here is Chapter 3 tell me what you think!**

NATE just sat in the chair staring at his sleeping sister, who was finding it hard to sleep apparently. She kept moving and thrashing around he didn't know what to do. He was happy that he has her back but not in the condition she is in. His mind starts to drift to the topic of his parents. Or should he say the people who he's ashamed of the moment. How could they leave her behind, just how….

Lost in his train of thought he didn't hear someone come up behind him..

"She always does that.." The voice shocked him so bad he actually jumped. He turned around to see Caitlyn. Staring confused at her for a moment and she nudged her head pointing to Mitchie, who was still moving around in the bed.

His question was in his eyes and she already beat him to the punch , "she has nightmares about you're parents or more or less just the day she found out they left. At first they were horrible she would wake up crying but now I guess she just accepts the fact there not coming back and lives with it. " She said he head shaking.

Nate scoffs and laughs bitterly taking his sisters hand. He opens his mouth and horsely says "I still can't believe them, how could they , I just cant… He breaks off. 

He noticed Caitlyns mood has changed and it has become hard again. "why you did the same. You are no better." She says harshly looking out the window. Nate doesn't like this side of Caitlyn he remembers when she was full of live and happy. He also remembers how beautiful she was and cant help but think how much she is right now.

MITCHIE is in the same back nightmare she has always been in but this time it seems like there is a light at the end of the tunnel. That light would be her brother. Some may say she was to eager to forgive but he was family and more importantly the only family she had left. She will never forgive her parents ever.

She feels a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake so she squints her eyes open and sees the curly head of her brother. She smiles slightly glad he didn't leave, hoping he didn't. 

"Mitchie I am just going to go down and get some food and make some calls and then I will be right back., okay?" She nods her head and he kisses her one the forehead. A gesture she has deeply missed.

Mitchie ooks around the room and notices her best friend asleep on against the wall. She shakes her head and goes to stand up.  
>"Don't you dare.." Comes a whisper from her best friend before her eyes shoot open tiredly. Mitchie always wonder how she does that, its like her special power or something. Mitchie ignores her and stands up stretching her arms out wanting a hug. Which Caitlyn happily gives into. These girls are more then best friends they are sisters where it counts .<p>

"would you like to go for a walk?" Mitchie asks. Caitlyn nods and leads them over to there spot, by the big window in the waiting room. For a while they sit there in silence both being there is just enough for them.

Mitchie eyes are fixed on her curly haired brother downstairs who is clearly screaming at someone through his phone. Her brow furrow and just in that moment Nate looks at her. He smiles and waves . She waves back but sill cant hell wonder who he is talking to..

**Okay so I know this is short but the next chapter is going to be a big one because a lot of things are about to go down. So get ready I made this one short so I don't give anything away in the next chapter but its going t o be bigg. So I will see you in the next chapter hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Theres a little naitlyn moment in there just foreshadowing. All I can say is get ready for the next chapter it will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okayyy im backkkk! I know it took long I had major $$ writer's blocker but im back and hope all of you forgive meee : D . anyway. Here the chapter .. -**

NATE just got off the phone with his label, after arguing with them for about 30 minutes he finally got them to compromise. He needs extra time to be with his sister but he has to get everyone in the band to agree. Problem is they think he is an only child! **(it may seem confusing but no one knows he has a sister not even the label he just asked for an extra week to stay with the kids in the hospital. Just letting you guys knowww) **

He stayed down stairs pacing around the entrance of the hospital trying to think of something to tell the guys to get them to stay… he cant think of anything . 

"C'mon Nate think of something…think!" he whispered to himself.

"you know Nate talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness." Shane said smugly but teasingly. Nate turned around to face his to band mates, who were brothers to him more or less.

"Ha ha very funny Shane" Nate said sarcastically. Knowing something was off with Nate he decided not to push him and just waited for him to say something else. Nate cleared his throat, "uhh… guys you wouldn't mind if we stayed and extra week, would you?"

His bandmates looked at him questionably, he knew they were going to ask why so he decided to just save the time and start his story. "uhh…Guys I have a sister who is admitted here and I need to be with her as much as I can…" He said desperately.

"You don't have a sister Nate" This time it was Jason who spoke up looking confused as ever, "you told us you were an only child and not to bring up your family." Nate sighed, he shouldn't have lied in the first place and this might have been easier.

"No Jason I have a sister… I lied.. im not happy about it but I thought I was protecting her from the Hollywood life when in reality she has been hurting in more then one way, and I want to be here for her, so please be mad all you want at me but don't make me leave… " Nate said looking down at the end of his speech. What shocked him most was what Shane said " Nate man, were not mad we understand and of course we'll stay! As long as we get to meet her.. "he aid slapping his shoulder.

Nate merely nodded and told them to follow hi into the hospital. Not knowing she was still watching from the window above him.

MITCHIE watched her brother argue over the phone and was worried, who could he possibly be on the phone with .

"Don't worry about him Mitch, he's a big boy he can handle himself." Caitlyn said in an angry tone. Mitchie just brushed off her anger ,she has noticed Caits been really moody since he got here. Its time to play best friend. 

Caitlyn looked at her questionably as Mitchie turned to her. "Mitchie what are you doing?" MItchie didn't say anthing she just looked at Caitlyn and Caitlyn knew what she wanted. She sighed .

"I'm just tired Mitch , that's it. Im sorry for snapping at you ." Mitchie didn't buy but as she was about to open her mouth she lost feeling in her foot. That's weird its never happened before. She just shook it off.

As she goes back to the window she notices her brothers not there anymore. She starts to panic, he didn't leave me again? Did he? She thinks to herself

"Mitchie..?" She smiles at the sound of his voice and turns around. When she sees the other to boys with him she puts her head down and looks at the floor.

She hears there foot steps getting closer..

"Mitchie these are my friends, Shane and Jason, they wanted to meet you.." he whispers going over to her and putting her arm around her. "Guys this is my sister Mitchie." MItchie shyly looks up and waves not really knowing what to do.

Next thing she knows she's being squashed into a hug and being lifted into the air.

"Its so nice to meet you Mitchie !" She looked down and laughed at The eldest band member. "It nice to meet you too." She said "and I don't mean to be rude but can you put me down." She said laughing . He put her down and smiled. She looked towards the other band mate to fine him just staring at her.

She gave him a confused look before he finally opened his mouth to say something.

**Okayy so here this chapter it is extremely rough, don't judge me. Ive been going through so much shit but I promise the next chapter will be up uiker and a lot better and a lot longer. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so a lot of you have told me to keep on writing this story and that you like it so I am going to continue it, but im going to change this chapter to just Mitchie's P.O.V to see how it goes. Tell me what you think if you like it if you don't and all that and I hope you enjoy this chapter : ) . As always please read and review. And here's the chapter. **

Why is he just staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? I looked at him confusion in my eyes and he must have seen my look because he finally opened his mouth.

He cleared his throat… " Mhmm.. Sorry… Uhmm I'm Shane, its nice to meet you..?" He scratched the back of his neck and stuck his hand out for me to shake.. Well this is awkward.

"Mitchie." I said with a smile on my face. He just smiled back. I heard a throat clear from behind me. I turned around and saw an annoyed best friend "Oh guys! Sorry this is my best friend Caitlyn!" They greeted on another and we all sat down to talk and get to know one another.

I don't know how long we were all talking but I felt like it was five minutes when the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. Every time something good happens this stupid place has to ruin it.

"Don't fret Mitch, we'll be back tomorrow!" Jason said with a big smile on his face. I laughed and gave him a hug goodbye and then turned to Shane, "See you tomorrow" I said and gave him a hug as well.

I turned to my brother and gave him a hug and he kissed me on the forehead saying "goodnight" in the process "See you tomorrow baby sis." I smiled and nodded.

They left and it was just Caitlyn and I, "ill see you tomorrow?" I asked. She just nodded wordlessly… weird. I need to find out what's going on with her.

"Hey cait , you know if you have a problem you can talk to me right? " I told her, but she just looked at me and smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

"Sure M, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she walked out.

I walked over to my room and was getting ready for bed when I lost feeling in my foot again. Now that I think about it, that has been happening a lot. It's starting to scare me..

I layed down in my bed praying not to have the same dream that I do every night.

_A few hours into the night_

I woke up with a shortness of breath, but for some reason I can't catch my breath my throat is closing, what's going on! I started pushing the red button next to my bed to call for help.. A nurse came running in.

" Can't breathe.. " I managed to mumble out. She ran out and got the doctor. My vision was becoming blurry I cant leave like this, life as just beginning to get good. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but the pain became to much and the next thing I knew I entered a world of blackness.

**So I know it was short chapter but I wanted to know if you guys like it in Mitchies pov or not so tell me what you think and ill continue in it or not and also here is a preview for the next chapter.**

_*ring* ring* _

_Nate gray groans and picks up his phone, who could possibly be calling him at 3:30 in the morning . _

"_Hello?" He said "Nate its Caitlyn I didn't know who else to call! It Mitchie!" She said hysterically. Nate shot up" Okay Cait calm down ill be there soon. _

_**at the hospital**_

_Nate and Caitlyn are waiting for the doctor to come out of the room to tell them what is wrong with Mitchie, she was fine only a few hours ago. They don't understand _


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my god I'm so sorry guys! There's really no excuse for why I didn't update I hope you guys don't hate me and thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna stop talking now and get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

_Chapter 5 Recap_

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

_A few hours into the night_

_I woke up with a shortness of breath, but for some reason I can't catch my breath my throat is closing, what's going on! I started pushing the red button next to my bed to call for help.. A nurse came running in._

_" Can't breathe.. " I managed to mumble out. She ran out and got the doctor. My vision was becoming blurry I cant leave like this, life as just beginning to get good. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but the pain became too much and the next thing I knew I entered a world of blackness._

**Caitlyn's P.O.V**

_3:30 A.M'_

_*ring* __ring* ring*__*ring* __ring* ring*__*ring* __ring* ring*_

Groaning I rolled over to grab my phone not even checking the caller i.d , "Hello..?" I mumbled into the phone. "Is this Caitlyn Gellar?" "Yes this is she." "We're calling you about Michelle Torres, something has happened…" After that I dropped my phone and rushed out of bed, getting my shoes and car keys. I rushed to the hospital and ran to ward where Mitchies room is.

"Please.. help me, I'm here for Mitchie Torres someone called me telling me I had to come here." The nurse at the front desk checked the computer and told me to just sit and wait for the doctor to come out. I sat there thinking of all the possibilities that could've happened while I was gone. She was just perfectly fine…

My thoughts were cut of by the sounds of footsteps… I looked up and saw a man in scrubs and a mask on his face coming towards me with a grim look one his face. I stood up shakily and made my way over to him.

"Are you here for Michelle?" I wordlessly nodded. "Well Michelle's not doing to well this morning around 3:15 both of her kidneys shut down. We have her stable but the cancer is just attacking her body. At this point our biggest concern is her kidney we need to find a match, does she have any family members or friends willing to get tested. Cause if she does they must get here now." I nodded and said "I'm going to go make some calls. " I walked away from him trying to keep my cool and picked up my phone know who I had to call.

**Nate's P.O.V**

_4 AM._

_ring* __ring* ring*__*ring* __ring* ring*__*ring* __ring* ring*_

I rolled over, who the hell is calling me right now. I looked at my caller i.d and it says 'Caity' I roll my eyes and turn around ignoring the call. It stops ringing and tow second's later starts again. I roll over and pick it up .

"Caitlyn Gellar you better have a good re-"

"Nate! It's Caitlyn ! I don't know who else to call it's Mitchie!" when she said that my heart drops into my stomach.

I jumped out of bed through a shirt on and made my way to my keys. I must have made to much noise because Shane and Jason both came out of there rooms..

"Nate.. dude what are you doing?" Shane asked rubbing his eyes..

"Mitchie.. something wrong.. must go" I mumbled out rushing around them. They must have gotten what I said because they put there stuff on and Shane took the keys from me.

"You're in no condition to drive, I will" He said and I just nodded wordlessly. All three of us got into the car and we made it to the hospital in record time. I rushed out of the car leaving my two band mates behind. I saw Caity standing up and pacing around.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled she turned to face me tears streaming down her face. I opened my arms and she ran into them. "What's going on?" I asked her. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "The doctor said both of Mitchie's kidneys failed and she needs a new one, but they need to find a match before they do anything." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling my band mates hands on my shoulder. I turned around and faced the other way.

"So what does that mean, how long is it going to take?" "Well the doctor said her friends and family could get tested to see if we were matches, but she only has me and you , what are the odds. "

I shook my head and said "where do we get tested?"

_1 hour later waiting for the test results _

Caitlyn and I sat side by side as we waited for the results, Shane and Jason sitting a little further down. WE heard footsteps and we all looked up the doctor coming down the hallway.

"Nate Torres and Caitlyn Gellar?" We both looked up. "I'm sorry but the both of you aren't matches for Michelle." Caitlyn looks down tears forming in her eyes and I just stare at him dumbfounded. I can't even help my own sister.. I'm supposed to protect her. The doctor keeps talking "Is there anyone else willing to get tested for a match." I shook my head disgusted even thinking of my parent and what would happen if they were here. The doctor started to walk away.

"We'll get tested." I look up to see my tow band mates walking towards the doctor giving me a look. I get up and walk over to them.

"Guys you don't have to this.." I start say when Jason cuts me off "Any sister of yours is a sister of mine, were getting tested. " He gave me a stern look that told me not to question him again.

I sat down wordlessly. They came out about 30 minutes later looking confident. When they sat down I looked toward them "Guys I cant thank you enough… " I said at a loss for word. They just shrugged it off saying that it was okay.

We waited an hour until we saw the doctor come out. "Good news" He said. One of you is a match." "Which one of you is Shane Grey?"

**Dun duh duh… and that is the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took forever and I will try to update a lot quicker! Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyoneee! I'm trying to update a lot quicker than before so I hope this is quick enough for everyoneee. Thank you every one who reviewed and read my story/ chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one. Anyways ill get on with the chapter. Please READ and REVIEW! Love you all!**

**Chapter 7**

_Chapter 6 Recap _

_"Nate Torres and Caitlyn Gellar?" We both looked up. "I'm sorry but the both of you aren't matches for Michelle." Caitlyn looks down tears forming in her eyes and I just stare at him dumbfounded. I can't even help my own sister.. I'm supposed to protect her. The doctor keeps talking "Is there anyone else willing to get tested for a match." I shook my head disgusted even thinking of my parent and what would happen if they were here. The doctor started to walk away._

_"We'll get tested." I look up to see my tow band mates walking towards the doctor giving me a look. I get up and walk over to them._

_"Guys you don't have to this.." I start say when Jason cuts me off "Any sister of yours is a sister of mine, were getting tested. " He gave me a stern look that told me not to question him again._

_I sat down wordlessly. They came out about 30 minutes later looking confident. When they sat down I looked toward them "Guys I cant thank you enough… " I said at a loss for word. They just shrugged it off saying that it was okay._

_We waited an hour until we saw the doctor come out. "Good news" He said. One of you is a match." "Which one of you is Shane Grey?"_

Shane's P.O.V

"Which one of you is Shane Grey?" I looked up when the doctor said my name, swallowing hard. Standing up I walked over to him, "Uhh. That's me sir" I cleared my throat. "Well it looks like you're a match, were going to give you some time think over-" "Ill do it." I interrupted him. Nate looked at me with shock on his face.

He came up to me once the doctor walked away, "Shane you don't have to do this man.. I love Mitchie but this is a serious operation at least think it thro-"

"Nate this is YOUR sister, you're my best friend and if I can do something to help you and your family I'm going to do it. There is no talking me out of it." I said stubbornly. He nodded and brought me into a hug.

"Thank you." He said. I just nodded wordlessly giving him a pat on the back. I looked around and noticed we were missing someone..

Nate P.O.V

I brought Shane into a hug and thanked him. He doesn't know how much this means to my sister and I . God knows what would have happened to her if he wasn't a match. We broke the hug and both noticed that Caitlyn wasn't here, where did she go?

"Hey guys I'm going to see if I can find Caitlyn, ill be right back." I said "Call me if the doctor says anything new." The both nodded and sat down starting up a conversation.

I walked all around the hospital wing, checked every room, even the bathrooms and still couldn't find her. I was about to give up when I walked past a supply closet and heard a sniffle.. that has to be her.

I walked open to the door and opened it seeing a crying Caitlyn looking up at me. She gasped and then looked down.

"Caitlyn…" I said slowing sitting on the floor next to her. She wouldn't stop crying so I brought her into my arms and rubbed her back. This felt so right…

Caitlyn's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get away this was all to much, so while the boys were having there moment I managed to slip away into a supply closet down the hall, where I finally just let everything out.

Not even five minutes later I hear my name… "Caitlyn…" I look up and see Nate. I looked down not wanting him to see me like this. I hear him sit down next to me and I just cant look up at him, tears streaming down my face. He brings me into his arms and I immediately feel safe. Eventually I calm down and look up at him.

He takes his thumbs and wipes the tears off my face. "What's wrong Caity?" I look at him before taking a deep breath.

"I… I don't understand why this had to happen to her, why did all this shit have to fuck up my best friend. She's not the same person anymore and I don't know if she will ever be. I wish it was me instead of her… I wish I could help her, but I can't do anything for her, I'm useless."

Nate looked at me with a stern look. "don't you ever wish this on yourself, I know how you feel, she is my baby sister Cait and I cant do anything to help her but right now us being here is helping her in more ways than one." He said kissing my forehead.

I nodded wordlessly looking into his eyes. His stare captivating me, his eyes were beautiful. We slowly started to lean in and we were so close until his phone started ringing.

I looked down and read the screen 'Jason'

"Hey man what's up?" he said answering the phone.

"WHAT?!" he said getting me up and pulling me with him, "ill be right there."

"Nate what's wrong?" I asked but he didn't answer me he just dragged me forward. I pulled his arm back causing him to stop. He looked at me a torn look in his eyes.

"Mitchie went into some kind of shock and they have to perform the surgery now or there's a chance she wont make it, they took Shane in now. " He said tears in his eyes.

I brought him into a hug letting him cry into my shoulder. He looked up his face only inches from mine and brought his lips down into mine. I was shocked at first but kissed back, it only lasted a few seconds before we just stared at each other.

I dragged his arm "C'mon Natey boy, Mitchie needs us." He smiled at me and took my hand. I missed this, and I missed him. I don't know what I would do without him.

**Okay so that's the end of the chapter and it's a big naitlyn chapter. I hope you all liked it and you REVIEW.. thankyou for reading and btw Caitlyn and Nate aren't a couple yet this was just a cute moment they had that will lead up to them going out you just wont know when ;) again thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and review thankyouu!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever I have just been extremely busy with my senior year! I promise ill be updating a lot more frequently now that the first half of the year is over! Thank you everyone who reviewed and liked my story so far I appreciate it! And I wont keep you waiting that much long so here's the next chapter everyone. **

_Chapter 7 recap _

_Nate looked at me with a stern look. "don't you ever wish this on yourself, I know how you feel, she is my baby sister Cait and I cant do anything to help her but right now us being here is helping her in more ways than one." He said kissing my forehead._

_I nodded wordlessly looking into his eyes. His stare captivating me, his eyes were beautiful. We slowly started to lean in and we were so close until his phone started ringing._

_I looked down and read the screen 'Jason'_

_"Hey man what's up?" he said answering the phone._

_"WHAT?!" he said getting me up and pulling me with him, "ill be right there."_

_"Nate what's wrong?" I asked but he didn't answer me he just dragged me forward. I pulled his arm back causing him to stop. He looked at me a torn look in his eyes._

_"Mitchie went into some kind of shock and they have to perform the surgery now or there's a chance she wont make it, they took Shane in now. " He said tears in his eyes._

_I brought him into a hug letting him cry into my shoulder. He looked up his face only inches from mine and brought his lips down into mine. I was shocked at first but kissed back, it only lasted a few seconds before we just stared at each other._

_I dragged his arm "C'mon Natey boy, Mitchie needs us." He smiled at me and took my hand. I missed this, and I missed him. I don't know what I would do without him._

**Chapter 8**

Caitlyns P.O.V

I can't believe that actually happened… did it really happen or am I imagining it..? Whatever.. it doesn't matter right now.

Nate and I walk back to the hospital waiting room where we see Jason pacing around..

"Jase.. JASE!" Nate says trying to get his attention. "Calm down man.." Jason runs over to us.

"They just wheeled them in… the doctor said he'd be out if anything new pooped up or if something happened.. Shane said everything would be okay." Jason rushed out. We nodded wordlessly and sat down in the waiting room chairs.

_*3 Hours Later*_

I could help but bouce my leg up and down nervously, its been 3 hours and we haven't heard anything… what is taking them so long. I need to know if my best friend is okay. She needs to be okay.

I felt a hand on my knee. I looked to my right and saw Nate with his eyes closed leaning against the wall.

"Calm down Caity, theyre going to be okay." I just nodded wordlessly and put my head on his shoulder.

Not even 30 minutes later the a doctor came out of the emergency room doors and we all jumped up.

"Mitchie Torres, and Shane Grey.?" He asked. We all jumped up.

He gave us all a smile "Everything went just as we expected, Mitchie's body didn't reject Shanes kidney and they are both in recovery. Mitchie is very lucky that Shane was a match or else she woudn't have made it. Mitchies cancer is progressing quickly, it will start to attack everything else if we don't get it out.." He said

"Doctor Mitchie is my sister, I want you to anything and everything you can do to save her and I will pay any amount of money for my sister to be healthy again." Nate said unshed tears in his eyes.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, showing him I was there for him.

The doctor nodded and walked back into the ER.

We went to Mitchies and Shanes room, the doctor put them together so it would be easier for us to see them both. They were both sleeping peacefully. Nate went over to Mitchies bed and kissed her forehead.

We all just sat and waited for them to wake up. When are things going to start getting better? I hope they do soon.

**I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others but the next one will be good because itll be a SMITCHIE one! Its going to be cute. And I hope you all still like my story after this horrible chapter lol. Please read and review and I will most likely update next Sunday. Im going to try and update every Sunday for you guys! Im also sorry it's very short but I didn't want you guys to think I was forgetting about you! And also I have another story idea that I will not start until after this one but iwant to pitch you guys the idea so tell me what you think. **

**: Mitchie is abused and connect three moves next door to them. Shane and mitchies window face eachother and shane is still a jerk. He meets Mitchie an she starts to change him but he can tell shes harboring secrets. Will he be able to save Mitchie like she save him from himself? That's just a rough story line but tell me what you think! Thanks guys! Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone , I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm just going to get into the next chapter right away! I hope you enjoy, please READ AND REVIEW. Thanks love ya! ; * **

_Chapter 8 Recap _

_"Mitchie Torres, and Shane Grey.?" He asked. We all jumped up._

_He gave us all a smile "Everything went just as we expected, Mitchie's body didn't reject Shane's kidney and they are both in recovery. Mitchie is very lucky that Shane was a match or else she wouldn't have made it. Mitchies cancer is progressing quickly, it will start to attack everything else if we don't get it out.." He said_

_"Doctor Mitchie is my sister, I want you to anything and everything you can do to save her and I will pay any amount of money for my sister to be healthy again." Nate said unshed tears in his eyes._

_I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, showing him I was there for him._

_The doctor nodded and walked back into the ER._

_We went to Mitchies and Shane's room, the doctor put them together so it would be easier for us to see them both. They were both sleeping peacefully. Nate went over to Mitchies bed and kissed her forehead._

_We all just sat and waited for them to wake up. When are things going to start getting better? I hope they do soon._

**Chapter 9 **

Shane's P.O.V

My head is pounding.. where am I? why is it so dark and why am I in pain..? I groan as I try to move my side instantly hurting. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a hospital bed. I look around the room and see Nate, Caitlyn and Jason all scattered around the room sleeping. I finally look to my right and see the beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully to my side. I don't know what's going on with me but I am so happy I have met Mitchie and was able to help her. I hope everything from here on out gets better of r her and Nate and we can be friends or… more than friends.

Suddenly I feel very tired and know ill be asleep soon, but I take one more glance at Mitchie before my eyes close.

_*few hours later*_

_No ones P.O.V _

Its now 10 in the morning and Nate, Jason and Caitlyn are awake and waiting for Shane and Mitchie to wake up. They don't now that Shane has woken up during the night and are just praying for their friends to be okay.

Nate turns his head to Shane's bed as he hears a groan "Shane…?" He asks. They all rush to his bedside and watch as his eyes open, smiles instantly growing on their faces.

He coughs for a bit before he groans, clearly the pain medication has worn off. He smiles at them and it finally feels like things are going to be okay again. He looks towards Mitchies bed and frowns when he realizes she is not awake.

"Mitchie hasn't woken up yet?" He asks.

"No not yet, the doctor said because the cancer made her body weaker it'll take longer for her to wake up but she's perfectly okay. Well as okay as she can be." Caitlyn answered a small smile on her face. Shane just nodded and looked out the window.

"Well Shane since you're awake I'm going to take these two home, shower and feed them and well be back soon." Jason said as he forced the other two out of the hospital room. It was clear that both Caitlyn and Nate had not left the room since they were brought in for surgery.

That left Shane in some peace and quite and gave him some time to think.

**Mitchies P.O.V **

I feel like I'm floating in hick black air. There is nothing around me and I'm just floating there. Is this what death feels like…? Am I dead..? Maybe I'm better off dead.. I'm not in pain and I have no idea where I am… maybe I'm just sleeping. But I feel like there is someone next to me or around me but I cant see them I only feel them. I try to make a noise or move so they know I'm here but I cant.

I hear a sigh next to me and try to focus on that..

"Mitchie…" I hear.. the person is talking to me! I must not be dead… and for some reason I am kind of happy but I wish I could answer them.

"Mitchie you need to wake up, if not for me but for Nate and Caitlyn, I know you're somewhere in there so please wake up.." The person said.

I can't figure out who's talking to me.. but why can't I wake up. I really want to wake up now.

**And that's the end of the chapter I hope it didn't suck.. Please read and review and tell me what you think and be honest lovee yaa . **


	11. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry I have been sick, my boyfriend gave me the flu! It sucked ! anyways here is the chapter I hope you all enjoy. Please Read and Review and give your honest opinions ! Love you all ! **

_Chapter 9 recap_

_"Mitchie hasn't woken up yet?" He asks._

_"No not yet, the doctor said because the cancer made her body weaker it'll take longer for her to wake up but she's perfectly okay. Well as okay as she can be." Caitlyn answered a small smile on her face. Shane just nodded and looked out the window._

_"Well Shane since you're awake I'm going to take these two home, shower and feed them and well be back soon." Jason said as he forced the other two out of the hospital room. It was clear that both Caitlyn and Nate had not left the room since they were brought in for surgery._

_That left Shane in some peace and quite and gave him some time to think._

_**Mitchies P.O.V**_

_I feel like I'm floating in hick black air. There is nothing around me and I'm just floating there. Is this what death feels like…? Am I dead..? Maybe I'm better off dead.. I'm not in pain and I have no idea where I am… maybe I'm just sleeping. But I feel like there is someone next to me or around me but I cant see them I only feel them. I try to make a noise or move so they know I'm here but I cant._

_I hear a sigh next to me and try to focus on that.._

_"Mitchie…" I hear.. the person is talking to me! I must not be dead… and for some reason I am kind of happy but I wish I could answer them._

_"Mitchie you need to wake up, if not for me but for Nate and Caitlyn, I know you're somewhere in there so please wake up.." The person said._

_I can't figure out who's talking to me.. but why can't I wake up. I really want to wake up now._

**Chapter 10 **

**No Ones P.O.V **

It's the next day and Mitchie still hasn't woken up, every one is getting a little uneasy about it but they are trying not to show it. The doctor said it's perfectly normal, but they all just want her to be okay.

"Why wont she wake up already? I can't just sit here while my baby sister lays there unconscious." Nate yelled out frustrated. Caitlyn walks over to him trying her best to comfort him but we all know she's thinking the same thing. The two of them have barely left the hospital. Shane and Jason keep telling them its okay for them to leave but they refuse just incase Mitchie will wake up and they're not there.

**Mitchies P.O.V**

"Why wont she wake up already? I can't just sit here while my baby sister lays there unconscious."

I can hear them but why can't I open my eyes and see them. I want to talk to them, to tell them I'm okay and to thank Shane. I would've been dead without him.

I hear shuffling around the room and then I hear Jason's voice, "Nate, Cait, let's go get something to eat in the cafeteria, take a break from sitting here all day." He says in a parenting type voice.

It's so weird I can hear and feel them around me, its like there's this weight that's holding me down from seeing them even though I'm trying to fight it.

I hear the door close and I a long sigh that comes from someone next to me.

"It's a nice day to wake up Mitch, It's so beautiful out. I think you should wake up to make this day even better. Everyone is freaking out. They really want you to wake up. I really want you to wake up. Please wake up Mitchie." I hear the voice beg. I still can't figure out who it is, it's like my brain is all foggy.

All of sudden this immense pain washes over me and everything goes black again.

**Shane's P.O.V **

They finally leave me alone so I can talk to Mitch. She really has to wake up, Nate's going absolutely crazy.

I turn to her and just stare. She looks so peaceful lying there like she is just sleeping.

I wonder if she can hear me, if I say something to her.

"It's a nice day to wake up Mitch, It's so beautiful out. I think you should wake up to make this day even better. Everyone is freaking out. They really want you to wake up. I really want you to wake up. Please wake up Mitchie." I say, trying to coax her out of her sleep.

No answer. I turn away biting my lip. It's hopeless, I'm just going to have to wait for her to wake up on her then.

I turn my head away, and I hear a groan. At first I think I'm imagining it so I don't even looks towards her. But I hear it again, and snap my head back to look at her. I can believe what I see.

Mitchies eyes are open and she's looking right at me.

**I hope you all liked this chapter ! please read and review and tell me that you think. I always like to hear what you guys think about my stuff. Once again I am so sorry that the chapter is late and all that. But please read and review! Thank you love you all!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone ! so sorry I haven't updated there really isn't an excuse I just honestly forgot but im going to try and update a lot quicker anyways I hope you like this chapter please read and review and tell me what you think! Thank you all. Love you all too! **

_Chapter 10 recap_

_Shane's P.O.V_

_They finally leave me alone so I can talk to Mitch. She really has to wake up, Nate's going absolutely crazy._

_I turn to her and just stare. She looks so peaceful lying there like she is just sleeping._

_I wonder if she can hear me, if I say something to her._

_"It's a nice day to wake up Mitch, It's so beautiful out. I think you should wake up to make this day even better. Everyone is freaking out. They really want you to wake up. I really want you to wake up. Please wake up Mitchie." I say, trying to coax her out of her sleep._

_No answer. I turn away biting my lip. It's hopeless, I'm just going to have to wait for her to wake up on her then._

_I turn my head away, and I hear a groan. At first I think I'm imagining it so I don't even looks towards her. But I hear it again, and snap my head back to look at her. I can believe what I see._

_Mitchies eyes are open and she's looking right at me._

**Chapter 11 **

**Mitchies P.O.V **

Where am i? why is it so dark… I can hear people around me, I can feel it…

"…..please wake up mitchie…" said a voice. Wait. Was that shane? Shanes here..? How come I cant wake up what's going on? I need to open my eyes.

Finally my eyes open and I groan the light hurting my eyes.. I open them again and groan, nut this time the lights not to bad and I keep them open. I turn my head to where I heard Shane and see he's looking right at me.

"Hi…." I croak out, my voice is so dry. He doesn't say anything at first just staring at me his mouth open… and the next thing I know he snaps out of it and grabs his phone quickly typing something but also pushing the red button net to his bed to call the nurse.

A few seconds later a nurse comes in, "Yes shane you need- Ah! Mitchie you're awake! That's good, I will go get the doctor."

No later then when she leaves the door burst open and Nate, Cait and Jase run through the door. The first thing I noticed is that Nate and Cait are holding hands… hm what did I miss.. ill have to ask her later..

They all rush over to my bed side giving me hugs and Nate kisses my forehead.. "thank god, mitchie, youre going to be okay."

We all hear a throat clear at the door… and I see my doctor.

"Ahh, Michelle, it's good to finally see you awake." He says. Finally?.. how long have I been out. HE goes on explaining what has happened to me and what the next step is and I just sit there and take it all in.

Finally when he leaves I turn to Shane and say "Thank you, so much for this, you don't know what this means to me.." I say with unshed tears in my eyes.

He just shrugs and said he did what he had to do and that I shouldn't thank him.

After that everyone just forms into a normal pattern of just talking and laughing until visiting hours are over. Nate and Caitlyn come up and say good bye and I whisper to them both.

"Finally you two. Caitlyn I want details later." They both pull away blushing. Then Jason says good bye also and they leave. It's a little awkward with Shane here alone but I just turn to him and find him staring at me.

**Shanes P.O.V **

I clear my throat.. oh god she caught me staring at her…

"Shane….?" She says. I look towards her and she opens her mouth to speak.

"I know you said before that you did what you had to.. but you didn't I just want to thank you privately. You have no idea what this has done for me, for nate, for our family. I just want to than-" She can't get out anymore because she starts crying.

I don't want her to just sit there and cry so I slowly start to get up, out of my bed. I suck in a breath as I get up to quick and pain shoots through my body. She looks at me and gasp.

"Shane what are you doing?" She asks shockingly but still crying. I don't say anything as I g et up and walk over to her bed. I sit down and hug her as she starts crying harder.

She moves over in the bed as I get on to lay next to her and hold her.

About thirty minutes later I notice her even breathing and shes sleeping. I look down at the beautiful girl in my arms, for some reason I wanted to protect her and I will.

And with that I fall asleep, holding her in my arms.

**Please read and review I hope you guys liked that chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKYOU SO MUCH.**


	13. Chapter 12

**OMG I'm so sorry everyone for not updating! I just started college and everything, it's very stressful! I promise I'll try to update more often. Any way let me get right to the chapter! Please read and review, as I may be a bit rusty and your input is important to me!**

_Chapter 11 recap_

_Shanes P.O.V_

_I clear my throat.. oh god she caught me staring at her…_

_"Shane….?" She says. I look towards her and she opens her mouth to speak._

_"I know you said before that you did what you had to.. but you didn't I just want to thank you privately. You have no idea what this has done for me, for nate, for our family. I just want to than-" She can't get out anymore because she starts crying._

_I don't want her to just sit there and cry so I slowly start to get up, out of my bed. I suck in a breath as I get up to quick and pain shoots through my body. She looks at me and gasps._

_"Shane what are you doing?" She asks shockingly but still crying. I don't say anything as I get up and walk over to her bed. I sit down and hug her as she starts crying harder._

_She moves over in the bed as I get on to lay next to her and hold her._

_About thirty minutes later I notice her even breathing and shes sleeping. I look down at the beautiful girl in my arms, for some reason I wanted to protect her and I will._

_And with that I fall asleep, holding her in my arms. _

**Chapter 12 **

Mitchies P.O.V

_*clearing throat sound* _I slowly open my eyes to see Caitlyn standing in front of my bed with her hands on her hips. I stare at her confused before I feel something moving underneath me…

SHANE!

"Caitlyn.. it isn't what it looks like.. I was uh, I was uhm.." I stumbled out trying to get out the words looking into my best friends expectant eyes. She clearly wanted an answer.

"She was upset last night so I came over to just hug her, that's it. Uhm Mitch, if you don't mind can you get off my side…it kind of hurts cause of the surgery." Shane said tiredly and winced in pain.

I nodded silently and slid over to the side watching him stand up.. the warm and safe feeling suddenly leaving me. I looked into Caits eyes and knew she wanted more details but decided to drop it.

"Thank god I came in here before Nate he probably would not have liked to see that.." Cait said with a shrug. I just gave her an annoyed look and Shane chuckled.

Not even five minutes later my brother and Jason walk in with big smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Mitchie and Shane" they both chorused with smiles on there faces. That's strange why does everyone seem so happy. Like they all know something.. I wonder. .

Nates P.O.V

"Doctor, hi, I was wondering if it were to be possible to take Mitchie out, like outside the hospital. Maybe even take her home and have the treatments come to her. She's uh.. she's been in here for quite some time now and I was just wondering if that were at all possible…" I asked the doctor nervously… He smiled at me. That must be a good sign..

"Well Nate.. I don't see a problem with it, the only thing is it is going to cost you a lot of money and time. The treatments aren't cheap and they will be very strenuous on your sister. You're going to have to make more time in your schedule for her because some days the treatments are going to make her very weak and she will need someone there. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir I can, someone will always be there and money is not a problem, I will pay any amount to make my sister better. It is what she deserves…" I said, "Uhm when can we take her out then and get her home.. see I live in LA so she would have to be transferred I guess to get treatment over there… ?"

"Yes we can handle all that, the hospital will transfer everything over so you shouldn't have problem with that and I would say you could take her home after she has fully recovered form the surgery just so we know she okay and safe to go." He said, "so probably by the end of the week."

I just smiled, shook his hand and thanked him over and over again.

"Hey Jase, come on! Im ready to go now." I call down to Jason in the hallway so we can go into the room.

"Goodmorning Mitchie and Shane" We say to them a smile on my face. I can tell Mitchie sees my smile and I cant wait to tell her the news!

"So Mitch..I was talking to your doctor.." Her smile fades, "Nothing bad I promise. I uh asked him if I could take you home, with me, if you would like that and we would take care of you in a hospital in LA and all that, what do you say?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes but hen I notice she looks away and stares at Caitlyn who looks at me and then runs out of the room.

"That sounds great Nate but what about Caitlyn she is my best friend and has helped me through it all I just cant leave her here.." She says looking down.

I look down and stand back up, she looks at me. "Well then I guess I will go and tell Caitlyn that she is moving with you."

She looks at me and opens her arms. I walk over to her and give her a hug and then go out to find Caitlyn who didn't go far cause I see her in the waiting room with her hair covering her face looking down.

"You know I would never take her from you. You were the only family she had at one point and I can't thank you enough for everything you did." I sad tilting her chin up to look at me. "and I would like to ask you to come with us." I say staring into her eyes that have tears in them.

She slides off the seat into my arms right where she belongs and whispers "yes."

**So im going to end the chapter there I know its short and probably a littler rusty but please tell me what you have to think about it, your opinion matters a lot to me. So please READ and REVIEW. I hope you all enjoyed and if not tell me why. Have a good dayyyyyy, love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, following my story and much more! I really appreciate all the feedback and everything so thank you. I also have a question.. and I need your help! I have been looking for this one story for I don't know how long. I love reading it but I cant find it and I think the title is Here We Go Again but I am not sure. Mitchie is abused and Shane is an ass but they're not famous and Shane lives with Nate and Jason and their families. Shane and Mitchie become friends and all that and start to date at some point in the story. But Shane's Dad is supposedly dead and comes back and all that! So if you could please help me I would appreciate it! And now onto the chapter!**

_Chapter 12 recap_

_"So Mitch..I was talking to your doctor.." Her smile fades, "Nothing bad I promise. I uh asked him if I could take you home, with me, if you would like that and we would take care of you in a hospital in LA and all that, what do you say?"_

_She looks at me with tears in her eyes but hen I notice she looks away and stares at Caitlyn who looks at me and then runs out of the room._

_"That sounds great Nate but what about Caitlyn she is my best friend and has helped me through it all I just can't leave her here.." She says looking down._

_I look down and stand back up, she looks at me. "Well then I guess I will go and tell Caitlyn that she is moving with you."_

_She looks at me and opens her arms. I walk over to her and give her a hug and then go out to find Caitlyn who didn't go far cause I see her in the waiting room with her hair covering her face looking down._

_"You know I would never take her from you. You were the only family she had at one point and I can't thank you enough for everything you did." I sad tilting her chin up to look at me. "and I would like to ask you to come with us." I say staring into her eyes that have tears in them._

_She slides off the seat into my arms right where she belongs and whispers "yes."_

**Chapter 13**

**The Next Day**

Mitchie's P.O.V

Finally I am getting out of here today. I can't believe it is actually happening, I thought I was going to die here, alone, just Cait and me. I can't believe how much my life has changed in a month and for once I feel like I can beat this I can fight back. I want to live, my cancer won't win this fight. I can't-

"Mitchie?" Nate said breaking my train of thought. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I turned to him a smiled, getting up slowly as I was still in pain from the surgery and I was just weak already in general. I rushed to get up to soon and I winced as my side started to hurt, losing balance in the process. Thank god Nate was by my side as soon as I winced because I would have been a goner.

I looked at my big brother and smiled sheepishly. I hugged him tight. "Thank you Nate" I said, " for everything, without you I would've die-"

"Shh.. Mitch, don't talk like that.." He whispered, "and you're my sister, I'd do anything for you. Don't thank me."

We stayed like that until I heard a clearing of the throat.

"uh.. sorry to interrupt guys but if we want to leave to go home we have to leave now or we're going to miss our plane.." Shane said rubbing the back of his neck nervously since I guess he interrupted us. I sent him a smile, which he returned and we were on our way.

The ride to the airport was short but I was nervous, we were sitting by the gate waiting for there jet to be ready and I couldn't stop shaking. I have never been on a plane before. Nate was talking to Caitlyn, who looked quite cozy next to him, Jason had his headphones in and was on his phone next to them and Shane and I were on the other side.. I think he is sleeping.

"If you keep shaking that leg, pretty soon it's going to fall off.." Shane said not opening his eyes but smirking slightly.

I blushed and stop shaking it.

"So why are you so nervous?" He said opening his eyes, looking at me.

"I uhm.. I have never been on a plane.." I said looking down, "I don't know what to expect."

He turned my face towards him and said "Don't worry Mitch, nothing will happen to you, I promise. Planes are safe. If anything were to happen I would protect you don't worry." He says sincerely.

I blush and look down and see a set of feet in front of us. I look up to see my brother looking at Shane confusingly.. but also like a threating way.. I wonder why..?

"come on guys, the plane is ready." Nate said, his eyes on Shane. With that we boarded the Plane and I braced my self for take off and my first real flight.

Shane's P.O.V

We have been on the plane for like and hour and I just cannot sleep. Normally I can but for some reason it just isn't coming to me this time. I look around and see Nate and Cate all cuddled up on each other.. I wonder what's going on with them. I look and see Jason snoring, passed out on one of the chairs and then I see her. Mitchie. There is just something about her.. I don't know what it is.. Anyways she's awake but she looks deep in thought as she stares out the window. I'm going go talk to her.

"Hey.." I say softly to not scare her because she didn't see me. She turns to me and smiles tiredly.

"Hey Shane.." She says moving her feet so I can sit with her. She goes back to staring out the window. Hm.. I wonder what is bothering her..

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

Without turning to me she says with a tired smile, "there's a lot going on in my head, way to much, to much for you to handle."

"try me." I say looking at her sincerely. I want her to open up to me, I want her to trust me. I want her. And that's finally what I realize. I want Mitchie. I want her to be mine, I want to take care of her. I want everything about her.

She sighs.. "Well one," She says looking at me, " I want to find out what's going on between them." She nudges her head toward Nate and Caitlyn.

"Trust me, me too." I say with a short laugh.

She smiles, "Two, what if.. what if bad things happen Shane? I don't want to upset Nate, I love him… He is my brother I shouldn't be burdening him." She says, "This is a parents job to take care of their sick child, not an older brother. It's a lot to handle, a lot of money and a lot of things to see. Soon I won't look like this with the treatment. I look pail, sickly, and just like death.." When I didn't say anything she continued. " I love him and everything he is doing for me and I will fight this disease because it is my second chance of life. I believe everything happens fro a reason and Nate came back to me for a reason. But I can't help but feel guilty about it…" She trails off looking at me..

I shake my head at her. "Mitchie, you need to understand, you are not a burden to your brother, or to anyone here. All we want to do is see you get better and back to being 100 percent healthy. Yes its going to be rough and things can happen but we are all in this together now. Your brother and you will never be alone is this. Ever again. You and Caitlyn are now apart of our family. We always take care of our family." I said looking at her with firm eyes trying to get my point across.

She looks down and before I know it she's hugging me he face buried in my neck.

"thank you." She whispers. I feel a wetness on my neck and assume she's crying so I rub her back and let her get it all out, pulling her into my lap. I just play with her hair and rub her back until I hear her soft breathing. She is sleeping.

Eventually I fall asleep and I realize why I couldn't sleep before. Mitchie is what I need to sleep. Her in my arms knowing she is safe is when I can sleep. So I close my eyes and drift off, a beautiful girls in my arms.

**So I will leave it at that! I hoped you enjoyed it ! please read and review and please tell me what you thought about it! Also if you know anything about the story I mentioned up there please please please help me out! Thank you so much! Love you all! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little bit of time for me to update! I just got swamped with a lot of work these last few weeks but I'm back now and I will update! But I have a few announcements! One, we reached 100 reviews! So thank you all so much for reviewing and reading and liking my story I couldn't have done that without any of you! I love you all! Two I mentioned in the last chapter at the top I am looking for a story, can one of you help me? Its about Shane and Mitchie of course. Both not famous. Mitchie is abused by her father and he kills Mitchies mother and Shane's family takes her in. Shane lives with Nate and Jason's family and all that! Please Help ME! I'm dying to read it again and I can't find it and it was one of my favorites before I decided to write. So thank you! Now onto the chapter! Please Read and Review!**

_Chapter 13 Recap_

_She sighs.. "Well one," She says looking at me, " I want to find out what's going on between them." She nudges her head toward Nate and Caitlyn._

_"Trust me, me too." I say with a short laugh._

_She smiles, "Two, what if.. what if bad things happen Shane? I don't want to upset Nate, I love him… He is my brother I shouldn't be burdening him." She says, "This is a parents job to take care of their sick child, not an older brother. It's a lot to handle, a lot of money and a lot of things to see. Soon I won't look like this with the treatment. I look pail, sickly, and just like death.." When I didn't say anything she continued. " I love him and everything he is doing for me and I will fight this disease because it is my second chance of life. I believe everything happens fro a reason and Nate came back to me for a reason. But I can't help but feel guilty about it…" She trails off looking at me.._

_I shake my head at her. "Mitchie, you need to understand, you are not a burden to your brother, or to anyone here. All we want to do is see you get better and back to being 100 percent healthy. Yes its going to be rough and things can happen but we are all in this together now. Your brother and you will never be alone is this. Ever again. You and Caitlyn are now apart of our family. We always take care of our family." I said looking at her with firm eyes trying to get my point across._

_She looks down and before I know it she's hugging me he face buried in my neck._

_"thank you." She whispers. I feel a wetness on my neck and assume she's crying so I rub her back and let her get it all out, pulling her into my lap. I just play with her hair and rub her back until I hear her soft breathing. She is sleeping._

_Eventually I fall asleep and I realize why I couldn't sleep before. Mitchie is what I need to sleep. Her in my arms knowing she is safe is when I can sleep. So I close my eyes and drift off, a beautiful girls in my arms._

Chapter 14

Nate's P.O.V

I feel someone shaking me…

"Nate wake up.. Nate…" I hear a voice and a kiss on my cheek.

"Nate come one wake up we're going to land soon!" The voice says again. I slowly open my eyes and look into the most beautiful green eyes ever. Caitlyn. I smile slightly rubbing my eyes waking up more.

"Thanks for waking me up Caity.." I say smiling. She smiles back. I look around the plane and see we are the only two awake. Jason is still passed out and Shane and my sister are cuddling…. Wait what?! Did I see right?

Caitlyn must have saw where I was looking because she asked "Aren't they cute?" I looked at her unsure of how to answer that question. He's my band mate/brother and that was my sister I don't know how to feel.

"That's my sister…" I say slowly. Caity just giggles and pats my hand. I wonder why she woke me up in the first place.

I turn to her "Caity, why'd you wake me up if no one else is awake?" She blushes slightly.

"Well you see… I've been awake for a while and uhmmm I got bored and I couldn't watch you sleep anymore because I was getting bored and I actually wanted to talk to you about us." She says looking down.

I lift her chin smirking "You were watching me sleep?" I ask.. She slaps me lightly on the chest.

"That's all you got from that!" She whisper yells semi frustrated. I chuckle she's cute when she's flustered.

"Of course not Caity you said you wanted to talk about us and I'm all ears." I say look at her with sincere eyes.

She suddenly looks nervous.. "Oh…. Uhmm.. well you see…" I smile at her nervousness… "Uhmm, what are we? I like where we are right now but it's kind of confusing? I mean I really really like you but I need to know how you feel and then I need to talk to Mitchie to se how she feels about everything because I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to lose her or you and oh god we can't lose you, she needs you.. I need you and it would be all my fault if you …." I kiss her gently on the lips to silence her.

"Shhh. Caity.. I like you too. And right now we don't have to put a title on anything, lets get back home and I can take you on a date and see where it goes from there." I say calmly.

"But what about Mit-" She starts but I cut her off.

Ill talk to her, don't worry about it. From what I can see it looks like we have a lot to talk about anyways." I say pointing towards her and Shane. She laughs and just like that everything is back to normal. Well as normal as it could be for us. We both continue to talk as we wait for the plane to land.

Mitchies P.O.V

I slowly wake up and hear hushed voices… Is that Caitlyn and Nate talking? I think so. I open eyes slightly to see and yep it's them. I snuggle closer to Shane as I am so comfortable but I stay awake listening to what they are talking about.

_5 minutes later_

Wow…. They both like each other! My best friend and my brother… dating? That's so cute! Why didn't they tell me! I try not to make any movements because I want to hear the rest of the conversation.

They've stopped talking and soon I feel the plane jerk and the arms around me tighten as I start to tense.

"It's okay Mitch the plane is just landing." Shane says in a hushed tone looking at me with concerned eyes. I smile slightly and he kisses my forehead. I snuggle into his embrace more loving the feeling. I looked across the plane and see my brother staring at us with unreadable eyes. I send a smile and a wave his way in which he returns.

Soon the plane comes to a halt, and we are told we can get off and go into the airport. Wow LA is beautiful, I've never been anywhere like it. We walk into the airport where we are suddenly met by thousands of flashes.

"Shane who are these girls?"

"Are they your girlfriends"

Sweetheart what's your name?

I hear things being shouted at us. My head is starting to hurt… So this is what t is like to be famous.

I felt an arm rap around my waist and look up to see its Shane with a hard/-determined look on his face. But when he looks down at me his face softens.

"Its okay Mitch, I got you." He says.

"Back off! We're just trying to get out of the airport! Give us some space!" He yells scaring them. Wow he must have some reputation. I look and see Jason and a girl walking through them followed by Caitlyn and my brother and then Shane and I.

Finally we get to the SUV and we are on our way to their apartment.

"Sorry about that girls, they're usually not that bad." Jason says turning around his arm still around the girl. That must be his girlfriend? I think so at least.

The car ride was very short and soon we were brought into the back entrance of a building. We all get into an elevator and Shane hits the button Pent House.

When the elevator door opens Caitlyn and I are in complete awe.

The boys chuckle "Welcome home girls" Caitlyn and I just stare mouths open.

Their house is beautiful. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a voice.

"HI, my boyfriend over their forgot to introduce me" She says giving Jason a dirty look and he shrugs sheepishly giving her a smile. "I'm Danielle."

"Mitchie" I says smiling "and that's Caitlyn" I say laughing because she still in shock. We both laugh at her.

We walk into the pent house, the boys show us each our room giving us a few hours to relax by ourselves.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in.." I say.

The door opens and I smile.

**So I think I will leave it at that ! please tell me what you think! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And if you could please help me find that story! Thank you all! I hope you like the chapter! **


	16. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE so I'm so excited to announce that we are over 100 reviews! THANKYOU SO SO SO SO SO much I couldn't have done it without you guys. I appreciate and love you all so much! Anyways I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update but I'm here now and I have hopefully a great chapter for you! I hope you enjoy and like always please read, review, favorite, follow and please give me your honest opinion. I value them a lot! Once again I love you all and ill shut up now so thanks again! Onto the chapter!**

_Chapter 14 Recap _

_"Sorry about that girls, they're usually not that bad." Jason says turning around his arm still around the girl. That must be his girlfriend? I think so at least._

_The car ride was very short and soon we were brought into the back entrance of a building. We all get into an elevator and Shane hits the button Pent House._

_When the elevator door opens Caitlyn and I are in complete awe._

_The boys chuckle "Welcome home girls" Caitlyn and I just stare mouths open._

_Their house is beautiful. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a voice._

_"HI, my boyfriend over their forgot to introduce me" She says giving Jason a dirty look and he shrugs sheepishly giving her a smile. "I'm Danielle."_

_"Mitchie" I says smiling "and that's Caitlyn" I say laughing because she still in shock. We both laugh at her._

_We walk into the pent house; the boys show us each our room giving us a few hours to relax by ourselves._

_I hear a knock on my door. "Come in.." I say._

_The door opens and I smile._

Chapter 15

Mitchies P.O.V

I smile at my brother, his hands fidgeting nervously. I smile even bigger at this because I know exactly why he is nervous and I can't help but laugh in my head. He shouldn't be nervous, especially around me. But I think I'll torture him for a bit.

"Yes Nate?" I say, " What I can I help you with?" A bright smile on my face remembering the conversation him and Caitlyn had on the plane.

_Flash back _

_"Shhh. Caity.. I like you too. And right now we don't have to put a title on anything, lets get back home and I can take you on a date and see where it goes from there." I say calmly._

_"But what about Mit-" She starts but I cut her off._

_Ill talk to her, don't worry about it. From what I can see it looks like we have a lot to talk about anyways." I say pointing towards her and Shane. She laughs and just like that everything is back to normal. Well as normal as it could be for us. We both continue to talk as we wait for the plane to land._

_End Flashback _

"Well you see… I was wondering if… you wouldn't mind... if I possibly.." He stutters out trying to find the words.

I laugh out loud. "Yes Nate you can take 'Caity' out on date, and you didn't even have to ask me." I say mocking him "But hurt her and ill still kill you even if you are my brother." I say smiling gently a stern look on my face.

"How… How'd you know that was what I came to ask?" He asked shocked…

"I have my ways Nathaniel, I have my ways", I say smugly standing up from what I was doing. He smiles at me and comes over to give me hug.

"Thank you Mitch, ill be back I have to ask someone on a date now.." He says walking towards my door. He opens it and there stands Shane looking like he was just about to knock

He clears his throat… "Nate" He says nodding slightly. He looks nervous for some reason. Nate just looks at him in a weird way like trying to figure out why he is there. To be honest I am kind of curious myself.

'Shane what are…" Nate starts but I cut him off.

"Nate didn't you have something important to do?" I say hands on my hips. He looks at me with a glare and walks past Shane a pout on his face. I giggle and walk towards Shane pulling him into my room and closing the door.

Nate's P.O.V

I stand in front of Caitys door extremely nervous for some reason. I know she will say yet but some how the fear of rejection is still there. I put my ear towards the door and hear music playing. I knock on the door. Hm that's weird, no answer. I knock again. Nothing.

I slowing open the door and peak my head through. What I see has me smiling. Caitlyn is dancing around the room while putting all of her stuff away. She looks genuinely happy and I really don't want to interrupt her so I just stand there.

Eventually she sees me and her face turns bright red. She turns off the music. I laugh walking towards her. Putting my hands on her waist I lean close to her the side of her face..

"Caity can I have this dance?" I ask gently.

"But I just turned off the music?" She manages to get out.

"I know" I say "But just dance with me." She nods silently. Slowly we start to dance together.

"So I talked to Mitchie …" I say starting up a conversation her head lifting from my shoulder. Waiting for me to continue. "and she said that it was okay." I continue "So Caitlyn Marie Gellar would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday night?" I ask.

She smiles "Of course!" I laugh and pick her up spinning her around. Finally I put her on the ground and just stare into her eyes. The next thing I know were kissing each other. There's like this volt of electricity I get every time I kiss her and I never want it to end…

Shane's P.O.V

Well since Jason's tied up with Danielle, Caitlyn still in her room and Nate is god knows where I figured I go to Mitchie and see if she needs help with anything.

I'm right outside her door when suddenly it open and Nate's standing there looking at me. Suddenly I feel really nervous.

"Shane? What are you.." He starts off but then Mitchie cuts him off and suddenly he's gone.

Next thing I know I am being pulled into her room the door shutting behind me.

Mitchies P.O.V

God Nate can't be anymore embarrassing when it comes to Shane. We're just friends… I think… I don't know.

"Soo Shane what can I help you with?" I ask sitting on my bed patting the spot next to me.

"Well I actually came here to see if you need help with anything…" he says with a slight laugh.

"Well I finished unpacking.." I said and his smile fell. He started to get up. But I grabbed his wrist. "But I do want to watch a movie to kill time, so would you like to join me?" I ask smiling gently.

"Are you sure? I can go if you want to be alo-" He says but I cut him off.

"Shh. Shane. Put this movie in and come back over here. I hand him The Little Mermaid and sit back getting settled on my bed.

"The little mermaid?Seriously?" He asks laughing. I blush.

"Shut up its my favorite!" I jokingly yell.

He put his hands up and pops the movie, shutting of the like and comes back over to me.

The movie starts and I am completely entrance not noticing he is staring at me.

**And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter but please read and review and once again I love you! See you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while! The Semester is finally over so bow I have all the time in the world to write to you guys so that's what I'm going to do. Ill just get right to it but please don't forget to read and review and tell me your honest opinion! I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty!**

_Chapter 15 Recap_

_Shane's P.O.V_

_Well since Jason's tied up with Danielle, Caitlyn still in her room and Nate is god knows where I figured I go to Mitchie and see if she needs help with anything._

_I'm right outside her door when suddenly it open and Nate's standing there looking at me. Suddenly I feel really nervous._

_"Shane? What are you.." He starts off but then Mitchie cuts him off and suddenly he's gone._

_Next thing I know I am being pulled into her room the door shutting behind me._

_Mitchies P.O.V_

_God Nate can't be anymore embarrassing when it comes to Shane. We're just friends… I think… I don't know._

_"Soo Shane what can I help you with?" I ask sitting on my bed patting the spot next to me._

_"Well I actually came here to see if you need help with anything…" he says with a slight laugh._

_"Well I finished unpacking.." I said and his smile fell. He started to get up. But I grabbed his wrist. "But I do want to watch a movie to kill time, so would you like to join me?" I ask smiling gently._

_"Are you sure? I can go if you want to be alo-" He says but I cut him off._

_"Shh. Shane. Put this movie in and come back over here. I hand him The Little Mermaid and sit back getting settled on my bed._

_"The little mermaid? Seriously?" He asks laughing. I blush._

_"Shut up its my favorite!" I jokingly yell._

_He put his hands up and pops the movie, shutting of the like and comes back over to me._

_The movie starts and I am completely entrance not noticing he is staring at me._

**Chapter 16**

Nate's P.O.V

I cant help but put my ear against her door, they have both been in their for a while and I haven't heard or seen anything. I'm starting to get nervous.

I hear a throat clear and I turn around to see my girlfriend looking at me with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"What are you doing Nathaniel?" She asks in a teasing way. I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her burying my face in her hair.

"Nothing Caitlyn, just what any normal brother would do.." I say gently.

"So spying on your sister?" she says knowingly. She grabs my hand and starts to drag me away, "Come on Nate leave them alone, and let Mitchie have her fun before treatment starts."

"Have her fun?" I ask stopping in my tracks. "My sister does not 'have fun' with boys! That is not allowed!" I say getting way to over protective.

She laughs. I look at her as to say 'what's so funny?"

"Nate leave your sister alone, she let us date and she has never been happier. Just let her be." She says dragging me away from my sister's bedroom.

Shane's P.O.V

The movie just ended and surprisingly it wasn't that bad. I mean I haven't seen it in a while so it was okay. I look down at Mitchie and notice she's sleeping right next to me on the bed. When did she fall asleep? I go to get up but I feel a small hand grab mine.

"Don't go…" I look down at Mitchie and see that her eyes are somewhat open and they show pain.

"Mitchie what's wrong? I can go get Na-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"No! Don't go get him.. please just lay with me and hold me." She says begging. So I do just that.

"What hurts Mitch…?" I ask wanting to be careful.

She looks at me guiltily "Everything.."

"But how you are supposed to take your meds…" I say and then it all starts to click, "Mitchie you are taking your meds right?" I ask.

She looks up and from the look in her eyes I can already see the answer. I go to get up but she stops me.

"Please Shane.. Please stay here. Don't tell Nate, ill tell you why I'm not taking them.. just hear me out." She says.

I nod waiting for her to continue.

"I know I'm going to start treatment in a few days so I wanted these last few days to be filled with energy and life. I didn't want to take the medicine because I wanted to be awake and okay. The medicine makes me drowsy. And I just wanted everything to be okay and fun before treatment because after that everything will go down hill." She says tears swelling up in her eyes but I cant tell if its from pain or from sadness.

"Mitchie I understand that.. but you're in pain… I want to help you." I say getting back and lying with her.

With that she sends me a small smile and says "You don't know how much you've already helped me." I smile and grip her tighter bring her head to my chest and rubbing her back. Trying to sooth her of the pain. I wish I could take it away.

It not long later I notice she is sleeping. I know I cant get up since her arms are wrapped securely around my body.

"I wish I could take it all away.." I say and kiss the top of her head falling into a dreamless sleep.

Caitlyn's P.O.V

I knock on Mitchies door lightly starting to get worries myself now. Its been a while since any of us have seen her and Shane come out of the room. I knock again and put my ear to the door. Nothing. I hear nothing. Fearing the worst I open the door slightly and peek in. What I see warms my heart. Shane and Mitchie asleep wrapped in each other's arms on Mitchies bed.

I take my phone out and snap a quick picture of the two knowing I can tease Mitchie all about this later. I walk back to the living room where Jason and Nate are.

"Well…" Jason says "what were they doing?"

"Sleeping." I say smiling slightly.

"Sleeping together?!" Nate asks about to get up but Jason stops him this time.

"Leave them alone Nate.. You know your sister is in good hands. Let her have her fun." He says and I smile hearing that same words I just told Nate only a little while ago. He sits down with a pout on his face.

"Stop pouting Nateyboy." I say laughing and go back to watching the TV.

Everything seems okay right now. Things are finally falling into place. It looks like our luck is finally turning up. Lets hope it stays that way.

**And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review. I will try to update soon I just want to hear or actually read everyone's feedback! If I don't write before the holidays I just want to wish every one a Happy Holidays and to have a great time with their families! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay so I am back I am sorry you guys had to wait so long but school's been really stressful. I'm just trying to focus on that but I need a break so why not write the next chapter! I'm going to fast forward to treatment day just letting you all know. Any ways please read and review and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Once again I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait. **

_Chapter 16 Recap_

_Caitlyn's P.O.V_

_I knock on Mitchies door lightly starting to get worries myself now. It's been a while since any of us have seen her and Shane come out of the room. I knock again and put my ear to the door. Nothing. I hear nothing. Fearing the worst I open the door slightly and peek in. What I see warms my heart. Shane and Mitchie asleep wrapped in each other's arms on Mitchies bed._

_I take my phone out and snap a quick picture of the two knowing I can tease Mitchie all about this later. I walk back to the living room where Jason and Nate are._

_"Well…" Jason says, "What were they doing?"_

_"Sleeping." I say smiling slightly._

_"Sleeping together?!" Nate asks about to get up but Jason stops him this time._

_"Leave them alone Nate.. You know your sister is in good hands. Let her have her fun." He says and I smile hearing that same words I just told Nate only a little while ago. He sits down with a pout on his face._

_"Stop pouting Nateyboy." I say laughing and go back to watching the TV._

_Everything seems okay right now. Things are finally falling into place. It looks like our luck is finally turning up. Lets hope it stays that way._

Chapter 17

**Treatment Day.**

Mitchies P.O.V

I can't sleep.. I have to be up in a few hours to go to the hospital. I really don't want to do this. I'm afraid. I stare at the clock on my nightstand. 3 A.M it says in bright bold lettering. Ugh I cant sit here anymore, its to quiet and I don't want to be left alone to my thoughts.

I get up and slowly start to make my way to the kitchen. To my surprise the lights are already on..

"Nate…?" I ask shaking him slightly. He looks like he fell asleep on the table. But when he lifts his head I can tell b his eyes he's thinking the same thing I was. He's afraid.

"Mitchie..," He says tiredly "You should be sleeping, you need your rest for tomorrow.. or well today."

With a week smile I just look at him trying to figure out how we ended up like this.

"Nate.. you should be sleeping too… I just couldn't sleep. I'm nervous." I say finally admitting it to myself and someone else.

"What if.. What if I get to sick and you realize you don't want to take care of me or I become a burden what if…" I start to say looking down..

He immediately lifts my head "I left you once Mitch, I will never do it again. I will always be here to take care of you from now on. You're my baby sister and I love you. " He says pulling me into a hug.

God I love his hugs.

"Come on Mitch, it seems like were both not going to sleep lets go watch some TV." He says.

We both grab a few snacks and make our way over to the couch.

Last thing I remember was watching some Law and Order episode before falling asleep on my brothers shoulder.

Jason's P.O.V

I decided to wake up bright and early to get up and try to make breakfast for everyone and make it less stressful. I didn't expect to see Nate and Mitchie together passed out on the couch. I feel so bad for Nate and for Mitchie. She's a new part of our family, her and Caitlyn and some how I wish I could take it all away for them. I snap a quick picture of them to show the others and then make my way to the kitchen quietly to make breakfast.

Caitlyn's P.O.V

I woke up and noticed Nate isn't next to me? Where is he? I get up slowly remembering today is the day. It's Mitchies first treatment. I'm so nervous for her. Some of the symptoms sound brutal. But at least she can come home after it and we can take care of her. I walk out of the room and hear noise coming form the kitchen. So maybe that's where Nate is. I start to make my way to the kitchen.

Shane's P.O.V

I've been awake for hours just thinking about Mitchie. I just can't get her out of my head. I need to be there for her today and I will. With that thought I get up and search for Mitchie.

Nate's P.O.V

Slowly I start to stir hearing noises come from the kitchen. I try to get up but I realize there is someone else sitting on me. Mitchie. I smile slightly. I get up slowly trying extra hard not to wake her up.

I make my way to Kitchen to see everyone else awake and staring at me. Jason is the first one to speak up.

"Nate there's some food I made for breakfast, I think you should eat." He says patting me on the shoulder.

I shake my head "Nah man I'm not really hungry." And that was the truth I really wasn't. They just all look at me. They understand.

"Alright guys so here's the plan for today…" I start of saying, "I'm going to take Cait and Mitchie to the hospital and stay with them the whole time… I know you guys could be busy so you don't have to come-" I got cut off.

"Dude we're coming and we're staying the whole time. " Shane says. A serious look on his face.

We talk about it a little more before Mitchie walks in and we start to change the subject. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Mitchies P.O.V

I knew what they were talking about but I just brushed it off.

"Hey Cait.. are you going to drive me today or..?" I ask not sure what's going to happen.

"Well actually Mitchie we're all going to come with you and stay with you." Shane says looking worried for me.

I just stare at them wordlessly. I start to tear a bit because I've never met a group of people like them.

"Mitchie… why are crying?!" Cait says getting up wrapping me in her arms. Next thing I know we are all in a group hug. I love them all.

**At the hospital. **

I'm sitting in one of these stupid gowns. I thought id never have to wear this thing again. I can't wait for when that day comes. Everyone in the room is just talking to one another. You can tell we are all nervous and not exactly sure what is going to happen. But then the door opens and my doctor walks in.

"MItchie.. its good to see you again." He says. Good? I should smack him. "Today is the first day of treatment you should experience some of the side effects but they shouldn't be to bad. We will hook you up to the chemotherapy and every once in while someone will check on you. You have to stay for four hours and once you are done then you can leave. Everyone is more then welcome to stay but just know later on in the process it could get ugly. Every new time she comes in the dose of medicine will be stronger and the side effects get worse. " With that said he walked out and a nurse came in an started hooking me up.

For the first hour I really didn't feel anything but I was getting tired. I don't remember falling asleep but when they woke me up I fell like I was hit by a ton of bricks. I tired to get up and was instantly nauseous. Looks like the side effects are kicking in.

I look at everyone around the room sending them all a weary smile.

"can I just go home now." I say tiredly.

Nate says he is going to tell the doctor and Cait and Jason go and get the car leaving Shane and I alone.

"Shane.." I say tiredly. He looks at me and I just open my arms. He smiles and gives me hug..

"Thank you" I say. "For being here. "

"I'd do anything for you Mitch."

**So that's it I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.**


End file.
